Whatever It Takes
by Karine1
Summary: A friendly picnic between James, Lily, Harry and the rest of the marauders is interrupted when Peter decided that he must strike sooner then intended...


**Title:** Whatever It Takes

**Author:** TrinityTheSheDevil and Karine

**Rating:** PG

Archive: Just ask

**Spoilers:** When there are we'll let you know ^_~.

Disclaimer: "Book five didn't happen damnit. It never will. This is what happens. And WE OWN THEM ALL. *snort* Just kidding, but we wish it eh? We own nothing, unfortunately."

**Summary: **A friendly picnic between James, Lily, Harry and the rest of the marauders is interrupted when Peter decided that he must strike sooner then intended. That is by using a terrible spell on Remus and Lily and kidnapping Harry with the intention of bringing him to Voldemort. James and Sirius now have to get the boy back while Remus and Lily are fighting for their lives. 

**A/N:** For those who know us from the LotR fandom, just be warned that we didn't change our style of writting, and for those who don't know us, we're as sweet as lambs :), *damn, where's that halo when you need it* *grin*

**Chapter One**

Betrayal

James whistled slightly as he expertly flipped over one of the meat patties, grinning as his friend jumped back when it sizzled touching the hot metal. Sirius frowned at the grill, fingering his wand.

"You know, using magic would hurry the burgers along a lot."

"Yeah, but the muggle way is fun. Not to mention the burgers taste so much better this way." Flipping over another slightly cooked burger, James butted Sirius out from in front of the grill. "Move it Paddy, you're blocking the chef from his domain."

Sirius snorted and stepped back, still wondering why James insisted on using the muggle ways of cooking.

Since Sirius couldn't be around James and his "domain", he resorted to his favorite way of letting his point be known: whining, pleading, threatening, and a lot of magic. 

He first began by whining about how much he was hungry and to prove his point, he amplified the grumbling of his stomach, then pleaded James to let him use magic on them. But James would have none of it. Then Sirius thought that he could use threats, but that wouldn't work since all of those present were the ones that Sirius held dear. 

When nothing worked, Sirius had had enough and decided that if James wouldn't use magic on them, then he would do it himself. But, he didn't count on James' stubbornness, for the "chef" would have no jinxed meat and each time Sirius used magic on it, James would simply throw it at the chihuahua they were baby sitting. 

When Sirius thought that he would probably die of hunger, he got an idea. He once again jinxed a little of the meat that was being cooked, but instead of ducking something James would throw at him, he took on his dog form and ran up to where the little dog was waiting for more meat. But, that didn't turn out as good as he thought it would. Because first the dog wouldn't let someone take the meat that was clearly for him, even if it meant having to fight it with a 150 pounds dog when he himself weighted 12 pounds. Second, Sirius never thought that the little rat would actually charg him. And when he did, Padfoot drop the meat in surprise, and the little one didn't loose a second and took the meat then went to jump on Lily's lap, where he knew he would be relatively safe. 

James had to restrain his best friend from literally ripping the dog's head off while at the same time trying to keep himself from laughing out loud. But, when Sirius went to sit on a chair, with the darkest expression he could manage, James couldn't repress his mirth anymore. The fact that he could hear Sirius muttering about the chihuahua surely being a spy of Voldemort didn't help matters.

"Evil dog...........my meat...............grilled chihuahua...............marinate...............roasted fuc-"

"What was that Sirius?" James snickered.

Sirius simply glared, watching the chihuahua nibble teasingly on the meat. 'That dog is dead. He's going to go flying out of the third story window tonight.' Sirius grinned to himself, and James looked worriedly at the smaller dog.

'I'll have to lock the dog up in my room tonight.' James shook his head and turned back to the rest of the food.

The rumbling of Sirius' stomach alerted the two of them that Sirius still hadn't gotten any of the food. Snarling, Sirius picked up his wand.

"James Potter, hand over the meat. NOW!" He pointed his wand at James.

The auror merely raised an eyebrow. "Don't start something you can't finish, Paddy." He took out his own wand.

Sirius muttered something very dark, causing James' eyebrows to raise even further. Raising his wand and preparing to hex James into the next century, Sirius suddenly yelped girlishly.

"OW! WHY THAT LITTLE- I'M GONNA KILL THAT MUTT!" Sirius took off after the small dog, which had bitten him on the ankle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter looked at James and Sirius arguing about the best way to cook burgers with a disgusted look. "They never did grow up" He thought. Then he turned his attention on the one year old Harry and the werewolf. His "friend" was entertaining the child by making red and gold sparks sprout out of his wand, then turning them into little butterflies and dragonflies that twirled around the delighted baby. 

"Fool!" He hissed quietly. 

His supposed friends were all here, having fun, while they should be out there helping the only one worthy to rule, Voldemort. 

But, Sirius and James were too close to each other; naturally, Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper. But, that could change soon, he heard them talking about bluffing and changing secret keeper, so the role would go to the calm, trust worthy Peter Pettigrew. Peter actually snorted at this. Sirius, James and Remus were known to have been the brightest students of their year, but they could be so dense sometime. James was refusing to see the fact that someone was betraying him, Sirius was suspecting Remus, Remus was suspecting Sirius, but no one saw the truth. This was that Peter was the traitor; he had been the one informing Voldemort for a year now.

He glanced back at the boy and the monster, and then a wicked idea hit him. Why wait until he became the secret keeper and then give the location of the Potter's family, when he could take the boy to Voldemort and be received as a hero. Yes, that was it; first he would use the dark spell on the four of them, then run away with the boy. The spell wouldn't kill them, but they wouldn't have a pleasant next few weeks. 

He got his chance when James began to run after Sirius, who apparently wanted to kill the little dog they were baby sitting. Remus immediately went over the grill to watch over the food. That left the boy alone for all the time he needed. 

First Peter hexed Lily, who dropped to the ground immediately, then Remus who had been the closest. But he hadn't counted on the spell being used two times and draining him so; he knew he couldn't use it another time, so he simply stupefied Sirius and James. 

Then, without wasting his time, he took the wailing boy in his arm, hexed him with a silencing spell and left without looking back.

TBC..

Trin: Here, I found the Halos

*Karine look at advancing readers* Kar: errrrrrrrrr, too late for that mellon, RUN!!!


End file.
